


FSN Paro

by efoist



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Album: Nein (Sound Horizon), Dark Character, F/M, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Gen, Sound Horizon Kingdom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: ．寫出來有點羞恥play，一切只是心血來潮的突發妄想．套用Fate/Stay Night設定骨架，但有一定程度不同．基本上沒CP，除了原作既定的戀人．會出現黑Hiver、洗白Idolfried的詭異劇情
Relationships: März von Ludowing/Elisabeth von Wettin





	1. 世界與人設

所謂聖杯  
就是被病毒感染而創造這個閉鎖世界的貓君Nein。  
意識分成被感染和未被感染的兩部分，病毒化的意識（沈睡的人形貓君）會用盡方法維持閉鎖世界，包括推動聖杯戰爭、修改主僕組合、自主攻擊以至強行刪除角色。簡單來說，終極獎品不單會思考還超高能，本腦洞最大boss也，不是拔掉插座便能打發的最終boss。  
未被感染的意識（黑貓形態）擁有同等能力，脫離人形本體後處於失憶遊蕩狀態。  
閉鎖世界之上即SHK世界（橫線世界），似非受命進入閉鎖世界將貓君掃除病毒帶回去，因此保有SHK的記憶，而其他被扯入閉鎖世界的角色沒有記憶。

Saber=Elefseus  
SHK武力值最強，拿到手上的一概都能當作武器使用。  
Master是完全沒有SHK或自身世界記憶的Noël，看來毫無魔力或特殊能力，唯獨似非們知道這人是打破閉鎖世界的超級皇牌。  
倔強孤狼組，因為時常吵架所以實際只能發揮60%的戰力。性格屬於VS前期，對於被捲入事端感到很不爽，討厭被看輕。曾被Hiver言語操控而吸血鬼血統覺醒。  
有一隻黑貓時常在Elefseus不在時找他，後來才知道那就是一切麻煩的源頭。

Archer=《恋人を射ち堕とした日》裡的無名少女  
Master是《魔法使いサラバント》裡的魔法使（現世是現代魔法使），與少女同病相憐。  
SHK少數的弓手，性格凜然體貼，即使是全體Servant唯一的女性也強大得令人折服，弓箭有著驅除魔性/病毒的能力。跟Elefseus關係不錯，幾乎談到合作。最後被Hiver言語操控想起親手手刃愛人而自殺。留下一瓶驅魔的聖水，本來Elefseus打算用於Nein身上，卻在Noël吸血鬼覺醒時被迫用了。

Lancer=Leontius  
Master是《少年は剣を…》的黑劍少年，形象與弟弟Elefseus相似。願望是改變神話時代的結局，與弟妹幸福生活。  
武力值跟Elefseus相近，長槍能召出雷電，對於召喚後再度兄弟殘殺感到無奈，但只能遵從命運，有點死板眼。最後保護弟弟而死。

Caster=Hiver  
本應是Noël的Servant，病毒化的Nein為了阻止兩人勝出而作出干涉強行修改，由Michèle奪走成為其下Servant。被Michèle操控著，眼瞳變成冰藍色，兩個世界的記憶亂成一團，Elefseus多次試圖喚回本人也沒用。  
能力為控制冰和雪，也可以藉由探索別人的人生故事而任意運用言語擺弄，因此可以使用精神攻擊打敗Servant，事實上都由背後Michèle所操作。  
Alvarez將軍在跟他戰鬥時，不小心掉出被Idolfried預先準備好的八音盒，聽見屬於自己的Roman旋律陷入混亂，將要恢復正常之際病毒化的Nein把他驅逐出閉鎖世界，忘光了自己被操控時的事。

Rider=Albers Alvarez  
為人所敬仰的黑色死神，為了尋求戰鬥的意義而答應召喚。Master是與至高之薔薇的Rosa女王容貌相似的少女，以騎士身份照顧左右。Elefseus曾被Archer吐糟，都是將軍，Alvarez比他更像一位Saber。  
Elisabeth在Idolfried指示下將Roman旋律的小型八音盒交給Rosa，然後Rosa轉交給Alvarez當作護身符。因為部下與Hiver有過因緣，所以意外成為喚醒Hiver的關鍵。  
活到故事後期的Servant還是不敵，在Elisabeth幫助下無痛退場。

Assassin=假面男  
Master是黑之教團的Noah。兩人的願望大家都懂。  
本來為難以發現，輕易活到戰爭後階段。意外在大白天碰到Noël並作出襲擊，結果被黑貓型態的Nein因為宿主遇上危難而強行刪除。也是Nein的意識恢復正常的第一個裂口。  
兩人純粹炮灰性質←

Berserker=藍鬍子伯爵  
Master是Nein世界之下的Stella。外表是活出燦爛人生的模特兒和慈善家，然而最近發生的連環情殺案跟她甚有關聯。  
在Nein受感染的閉鎖世界裡，在衝動下殺死前戀人時召喚了伯爵，兩人便以合作形式報復那些不忠的戀人。被Hiver點穿在活出新生的偽裝外表下，根本依然執著過去，紅色人格陷入狂亂，Hiver催眠下向（白衣女性的）Elisabeth開槍而被Idolfried排除，藍鬍子亦因契約崩裂而退場。

Michèle  
上任Caster，因為沒打算破壞閉鎖世界所以和Nein維持著微妙的平衡關係。上次戰爭落敗後躲藏於骨董店，靜候時機出手。  
將Hiver奪來成為自己的Servant，為自己做事，看見Noël後也想把他搶過來。對聖杯亦即Nein並不太感興趣，所以即使多次犯規還是被容許留在戰爭之中。

Idolfried  
上任Saber兼上次戰爭的勝出者。當時Märchen想破壞閉鎖世界的目的驚動到Nein，Nein扭曲Idolfried的主人意識將Märchen抹殺，由於當時Servant只剩下Idolfried和Märchen，因此Idolfried在聖杯戰爭勝出，然而雖是贏家卻什麼都沒得到，還讓Nein的一部份變成黑貓逃走。Märchen被抹殺之後殺了自己的主人復仇，並將契約轉移到Elisabeth名下，擔任她的Servant和保護者，隱藏起自己屬於id的惡意一面。  
在新的戰爭裡多次插手協助Elefseus等人，一邊認定Noël會贏一邊覺得他是低能（…）。出於對Märchen養子般的感情而對Elisabeth帶有憐惜之情，另外也因為Elisabeth跟女兒相像。  
即使困在閉鎖世界依然是強大boss，用劍之餘也可以運用Märchen的能力，但修改故事的能力被Nein所奪走。

Elisabeth  
原Servant是作為Assassin的Märchen。沒有SHK記憶，據說與Märchen在閉鎖世界裡重頭墮入愛河，然而也親眼看見Märchen被抹殺。為了終結聖杯戰爭和閉鎖世界而活著努力。身上戴著與Märchen交換的十字架。大學音樂系畢業後是職業的鋼琴演奏家。  
目前與Idolfried訂下主僕契約，Idolfried給她一串纏在手上的飾鍊作為使用他力量的媒介，但即使是來自id的力量在她手上也能變得柔和淨化。  
暗裡協助Elefseus和幫忙喚醒Hiver，直到Alvarez將軍死後才跟Elefseus和Noël見面，正式合作。末戰時和Noël一起困在Nein所設的陷阱房間，最後一刻將Noël推出去，自己則放棄被救機會，將所有魔力轉到Idolfried身上後退場。

Thanatos（2nd Story CD那位女孩）  
CD店店主，是陛下小心翼翼避過Nein閉鎖世界規條，得以設置在世界裡的CD店。Servant補充魔力的方法是聽屬於自己的音樂，因為其他Servant對自身存在的緣由沒有任何記憶，他們的音樂會由Thanatos寄給Master，所以其實CD店只有Elefseus在用。  
就像聽音樂的時候，Elefseus只能聽取CD裡的單向訊息，Thanatos作為SHK裡真身的人偶也不能傳遞兩個世界各自的消息。

貓娘四姊妹  
代替Nein向Master和Servant傳遞訊息的媒介，也會現身於SHK之中傳遞Nein的指令。說話方式是機械式一人接一句。  
跟Heather比喻過，如果Nein是A.I.，那麼貓娘便是App（ry


	2. Ex-Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死亡剩餘而下的是鬼魂。有如纏留琴室的一抹迴音，他依然擁有感情，像陰影下的冬日暖陽隱隱摻入膚骨，他會因為陛下的心血來潮苦惱，也會因為Elise的童語微笑，還會因為Elisabeth的觸碰變得溫柔，只是再也沒法喚起生前溢滿身心的情緒。
> 
> 他以為自己早已失去暴怒的能力。

他的深沈情感早於井內淹溺，死前那份不甘與恐懼被id以及Idolfried蝕盡噬沒，以此作為償價他換得現在這副冰涼無溫的軀體。Märchen von Friedhof，不論是童話裡促動復仇的屍揮者，抑或向陛下獻予忠誠的近身侍衛，都能優雅冷靜地完成被托付的任務，不夾帶任何個人欲念。

死亡剩餘而下的是鬼魂。有如纏留琴室的一抹迴音，他依然擁有感情，像陰影下的冬日暖陽隱隱摻入膚骨，他會因為陛下的心血來潮苦惱，也會因為Elise的童語微笑，還會因為Elisabeth的觸碰變得溫柔，只是再也沒法喚起生前溢滿身心的情緒。

他以為自己早已失去暴怒的能力。

直到Michèle將昏迷的Elisabeth推入水中，張揚魅笑的嘴角沾著刺扎血絲。別露出這麼可怕的表情，Märchen，只怪你的血不能喝呢。那雙妖紅艷瞳無辜地說，理所當然將他看成始作俑者，或許確實是他一手造成。如果他有好好隱藏Elisabeth，讓她遠離這些煩人的戰爭……Märchen捏住拳頭，指尖在掌心劃出鋒利紅紋。

本能正在叫囂，遠在異處的Idolfried一定感受得到，他的靈魂正在牽扯連繫控線者的鎖鏈。Märchen感應著力量順應衝動緩緩倒湧，將死去的心臟或冰凝的意志逼至崩裂。

漠金眼眸噙著鮮有的灼亮怒火，鐵鏈隨他一念一想嘶聲飛出，比平時貫碎更為迅速有力，他稍挪起手，一口氣將Caster的幻影盡數砍滅。別想再動她半毫。躍到Caster微距之前的Assassin低聲說道，屍揮棒冷冷貼近白皙頸項，纏縛黑禮服上的吟鳴宵鏈彷如同調嚇脅。否則我會把妳撕成碎片，Michèle。

Michèle回以一個虛幻瘋狂的微笑，柔柔伸手撫觸時他已經敏捷退開。我這是在幫她脫離痛苦，Märchen，你不是不忍心她在這場戰爭遊戲受傷嗎。

不用勞煩妳擔心。他瞇起忿恨尚未燒燼的金瞳，一腳踏上水邊台階，手中屍揮棒直指對方猶如嗜血劍尖，乍現的鎖鏈毫不留情砸向Caster的臉容。我會完成陛下交托的任務，並保護好Elisabeth。妳少來擋路。

就像平時一樣冷靜無欲地解決一切。他想著並跳入水中。

水和黑闇與他緊密相連，因此他輕易找到陰暗裡逐漸下沈的Elisabeth。Märchen將她拉入懷內，手指久違撫上戀慕之人的臉龐，急切地找覓任何生命跡象，斷線人偶般的身軀伏在他身上，他感覺深暗裡的躁動再度甦醒揚起。

恐怕這次不太相同了。

他闔上雙眼，俯身吻住Elisabeth。早已死去的軀體並沒有氧氣，但他有別的東西可以傳遞給她。他出於本能攬著心愛之人，想起某個王國時朦朧早晨的親吻，那時候他掀起她為故事戴上的透明頭紗，唇間散發溫柔恬靜的香氣。

而這次不一樣。他的心彷彿活著似的激烈跳動。

Elisabeth不會知道他吻過她，但這個水中的秘密之吻比之前任何時候更為珍貴心動。Märchen抱著她回到歸屬之處，摻著淌流水滴的目光凝視深邃柔和，她在他冰冷寂止的懷裡再次有了呼吸。因為我是如此深愛著妳。  


End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 會進入Märchen的內心還真意外。也把我覺得他平淡性格的緣由寫出來了。  
> 故事設定這裡的Elisabeth被Nein改動過個性，是比較獨立好強的女性，所以對無故進入自己世界的Servant Märchen有所戒備。失去被對方一貫包容愛著的Märchen雖然有點失落但大抵上不為所動，就在一次發怒下了解到自己其實深愛Elisabeth（以前的感覺沒這麼強烈）


	3. Ex-Saber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 連繫倏地碎裂了。Idolfried的身體變得極為輕鬆又譎異萬分，他太習慣纏勒意識之中的幽暗惱喧，現刻這種封密的空靜反而令人難受。

連繫倏地碎裂了。Idolfried的身體變得極為輕鬆又譎異萬分，他太習慣纏勒意識之中的幽暗惱喧，現刻這種封密的空靜反而令人難受。

躍落在大片血泊之上，那孩子的氣息幾乎消逝散盡，正如他與那孩子的契約早已崩斷毀爛。不。他默默拾起屍揮棒，敏銳眼睛盯緊所謂聖杯位置的扭曲裂口。是回到原本的世界吧，陛下會為他重塑身體的。

而這隻低能黑貓。他舉起手要將從縫隙逃走的輕巧影子捉住吊起，模仿剛才Nein除掉Märchen的處刑方式，卻因衝動作祟而低下手。Idolfried的苦艾綠眸忽明忽暗，害死那孩子的不止那隻失去常性的黑貓，各色各欲的陰森念頭歪然舞動任他選擇。他改變主意了。

我們贏了。Saber宣告時漫不經心把玩屍揮棒，那是他給予少年任意釋放力量的工具，然後Märchen可笑地把它變成了書寫的筆。愚蠢的孩子。Idolfried總是嘲笑他。

既然已經勝出，也就表示我們不必再玩家家酒的遊戲，是嗎。Idolfried像是隨興隨性繞走至Master身後，對被主人扯住金色長髮的可憐小姐視而不見。

血紅烏黑的羽毛在他手下顫動，化成縛鎖沈眠的黑劍，而鏽鏈斷碎的聲響被對方的貪婪殺意蒙沒。

他的劍飢餓懷渴地穿過愚蠢主人的心臟，甚至為了盡興般地骨碌轉動冷刃，痛吟猶如鮮血傾瀉泉湧，盛滿他的歡悅仇恨。

黑貓是始作俑者，但膽敢把他說話當耳邊風的主人亦不可饒恕。他很早就講過，不准對Assassin出手。

低能。湊近將死主人耳邊的嘴角溢笑，露出潛伏男人皮囊下的深闇本性，他與井底絕暗裡的聲音重疊融一。我才是凌駕你們所有人的那個主人。

End


End file.
